


It's you//I want a lover like you

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte wins a belt... and a night alone with Fliss.





	It's you//I want a lover like you

Fliss is smiling as she moves to kiss Charlotte on her win, knowing they will need to do something special tonight to celebrate, the rest of the girls had either lost or not been working and they had all agreed if only one girl won then they would let that girl enjoy a special night with her chosen girl, unless a girl claimed the win. Fliss had claimed this one. 

“Well done.”

Her voice was soft even as she moved, to let her lips brush Charlotte’s ear, her hands light on her lover’s waist. 

“I’m yours tonight.... whatever you want.”

The two leave the stage, then the centre once they have packed up. Charlotte moves away to shower and Fliss moves to clean the room, tidying the last of the clothes Charlotte had brought home away, smiling when Charlotte re-entered the room, gloriously naked, eyes bright even as she moved to undress Fliss, her voice low and soft.

“When you say.... anything....”

She sounds almost tentative and Fliss smiles, kissing her gently before answering, her voice sweet. 

“Yes... even that. I trust you Charlotte... I always have.”

A pause, another smile and then.

“I’m yours tonight... however you want me. Trust me.”

Charlotte pauses, considering the option one last time. 

“Get on the bed... I want to watch you when we do this.”

Fliss smiles again, quickly obeying and moving away to settle on the bed, her eyes as gentle as her smile. She did trust Charlotte, that was no lie, and truth be told, she wanted to know just how well Charlotte could use her favourite toy. 

Charlotte had taken a couple of moments to dry herself off and buckle on her chosen strap-on, the one she had chosen for her birthday gift from Fliss, the one that had become her favourite strap-on. She had paused to kiss Fliss, lightly teasing the girl’s breasts and clit before moving to ease the strap-on into the girl, enjoying the soft moan even as she adjusted her position, guiding Fliss’ leg up around her waist, pressing deeper into the girl, testing how much the girl could take, finding herself greatly aroused when the woman moved to kiss her fiercely, bucking into her next thrust, pushing her deeper.

“Do it, Flair... I trust you.”

Fliss’ confidence and the way she shifted suggested that the girl was willing to let her do precisely as much as she wished. She had moved to slowly up her pace at first, deepening her thrusts until the girl, who never once broke eye-contact unless tilting her head back, let out a definitely primal noise of pleasure, moving to grip Fliss’ hips and pull her down onto each thrust, pushing hard and deep, dragging noises that she had never heard from the other girl, finding the girl’s panting and primal noises of pleasure all the more arousing. She could tell the girl was close, although she had not expected the girl to roll them so Charlotte was under her, driving herself down over the strap-on even as she came undone, tilting her head forward so their lips met, stifling her scream as she came undone. 

Fliss’ arms slipped under her shoulders, Fliss moving over Charlotte still, gently bringing herself down, her voice low and husky.

“Never, ever, doubt yourself Flair... you are far, far too good for that.”


End file.
